fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Human Alliance
The Human Alliance a cooperative organization of several Human families, clans, and tribes that exists on the Shiver Star. although all of the Human sects that make up the Alliance are distinct, the three largest ones, the Hito Family, the Gor'kiy Clan, and the Himmelmensch Family, are the most recognized. The Human Alliance made its first appearance in Kirby: Onslaught, and briefly appeared in Kirby: Dark Fury. History Beginning The Human Alliance came into existence roughly 570 years ago, about thirty years after the Great Disaster, when the Himmelmensch and the Hito fused into a joint group for mutual survival. With the Himmelmensch Family designing and constructing the machines that would allow them to live underground, and the Hito planning the government and social structures of the new nation, the Human Alliance was able to survive without a disturbance for centuries. Moving West As time went on, the Human Alliance's capitol city, and only city, began to slowly move northwestward from its location along the eastern coast of the eastern landmass. This was accomplished by drilling underground, and transporting the machinery piece by piece to the new location. Although the original purpose of this slow movement has been forgotten, many think that they were searching for sturdier soil which would not have to be reinforced so much. As the city moved, they encountered many smaller sects of Humans, who were desperate to move underground. Eventually, about 240 years ago, the city reached its current location in the northern section of the landmass, about in the center. Encountering More Humans and the "Gor'kiy Wars" However, it may have seemed that the Alliance had moved too far west. To the west of the city was now several ancient towns and metropolises of a nation long since gone. They were believed to have been abandoned centuries ago, but the reports of a Himmelmensch pilot stated otherwise. No other pilot had given similar results, and this trend continued. About fifty years later, from the location given in her report, came a horde of never before seen Humans who sacked and razed the capitol city with ease. Thus the two factions entered the so called "Gor'kiy Wars". These newcomers were unexpectantly challenging. Their soldiers seemed unstoppable, and could comfortably live above ground. The war was simply a defeat after defeat for the Human Alliance. That is until the Gor'kiy, as they called themselves, foolishly tried to sack the capitol city again, but were finally defeated. Having obtained nothing of value to them even from their victories, the Gor'kiy and the Alliance signed a shaky truce. The Gor'kiy Join the Human Alliance Although the two factions remained suspicious of each other for a while, curious individuals form both sides broke the ice. They exchanged tales and culture with one another, and often became great friends with many of the opposite faction. Eventually the leaders of both factions began to become friendly to one another. Eventually, seeing the advantages the Gor'kiy have to offer, the Himmelmensch and the Hito invited them into their Alliance. The Gor'kiy, seeing the Human Alliance as virtuous, obligued. About 50 years after their bitter war, the two sides were now one. The Demonic Onslaught During the Demons' explosive territorial gains, the Shiver Star came into their eye. Mind Matter, having a history with the planet and believing it to be devoid of life, decided to have his Demons take it. However, they were quite shocked to see that Humans had survived for six centuries under the harsh conditions, while maintaining a flourishing city and by now several outposts and towns. They quickly began war with the Alliance, which itself was quite luckily. First, after the Gor'kiy wars, the Human Alliance had gone through a revival of the long dead art of munitions engineering. Second, the soldiers the Gor'kiy could provide were so strong, they same small squad could fight wave after wave of Demons and their machines, while their labor allowed the Human Alliance to explode with progress. Thirdly, Kirby and his allies arrived in time to break the stalemate that had formed between the two sides. The Humans emerged victorious, and once again returned to piece. Vladislav's Coup Attempt Having fought alongside Kirby against Dark Matter and the Demons, Vladislav came to have control of the Human Alliances militairy and de facto control over the Gor'kiy, despite not being a Councilman, a lot sooner than he should have. Fearing that the government was not doing enough to prevent Dark Matter's return, and being young and brash, he gathered his closest, most trusted followers and attempted to seize the Council building. He was easily subdued, and set to be executed. His friend Wilhelm, a prominent engineer of the Himmelmensch family, freed him from jail and sent him into space. Modern Times Although the Human Alliance had a moment of perfect unity during the Demonic Onslaught, alot of old tensions are beginning to re-arise. The Himmelmensch are beginning to have a hatred towards the Gor'kiy, while the Gor'kiy return the favor by mistrusting them and their machines. Ir has been suggested that this hatred is rooted back in the ancestry of both sects. The Gor'kiy continue to primarily live above ground, seperated from the rest of the Humans. The Hito, although generally the most open minded sect, are seen as mysterious by their brethren, and this coupled with their uncanny psychic abilities and intelligence, have aroused fear in some members of other Families. DEspite all this, the Councilmen have dedicated their current schedule to easing these tensions. Structure The Human Alliance is divided by Human sects, with each managing their smaller, more personal affairs. The supreme rule of the Alliance, is the Council. The Council is comprised of members of every clan, family, and tribe working together for the greater good. The Councilmen are typically of older age, and are liked by their respective people. Different Human families overlap each other on various issues and projects. For example, the engineers Himmelmensch design particular machines, which are built by Gor'kiy workers, who are directed by Hito organizers. Category:Organizations Category:Humans Category:Kirby Characters Category:Allies Category:Kirby (series)